The present invention relates to filtering systems for potable water, and in particular, to systems using a removable filter
It is known to line a funnel with filter paper to remove particulate contaminants from potable water. In the laboratory, the funnel can be mounted in a ring stand so that water can be poured from above and captured below in a container. It is also known to mix activated charcoal into the water to remove various contaminants.
A known in-line filter can filter tap water. A disadvantage with this type of system is that a relatively large filter is required to sustain the flow rate normally required for family or household use. Also, a separate high pressure valve must be employed to bypass the in-line filter when not needed. Disadvantage with these known filters is that the filter is continuously moist so that the possibility for bacteria, mold, fungus or algae to grow and to contaminate the potable water is high.
Accordingly, there is a need for filtering systems which can accommodate the flow rate needed in many applications yet avoiding continuous moisture which can promote plant and bacterial growth.